The God's Daughter
by The 11th Doctor's Mermaid Sam
Summary: Just who is Temperance Brennan? Who are the two men visiting her?


Thank You for Reading.

I do not own Bones or Percy Jackson And The Olympians. _If I did_ I wouldn't be publishing on Fanfiction, I don't even think I'd be publishing at all.

The two men had walked into the Jeffersonian and had demanded to see Dr. Brennan.

"She's in her office" Angela had said dreamily. Booth couldn't blame her, even for him, they were hot!

The eldest (and the tallest) was 5'7, and had strong pronounced cheekbones, darkish brown hair with the pair of stormiest green sea green eyes you could ever see while the other, the youngest was 5'5 with quite similar features except for his hair and his eyes, both the darkest obsidian you could ever see.

He followed them to Bones' office and upon arrival, he saw her jumping into the stranger's arms shouting "Percy!"

"How are you?" he heard 'Percy' ask.

"Yeah, I'm good." She whispered and turned to the other male "Nico, I missed you"

"We heard a rumour going round up there" 'Nico' said

Her face paled slightly. He noticed but he wasn't surprised when 'Percy' said "Calm down, it was only because our dad's were watching you"

"You know what they're like now, because of Percy's promise" Nico smirked

"Oh, yeah. They still agreeing to it?" she asked

"Yeah. They are. And dad has been inviting me over to his pala – place" Percy suddenly smirked "And Amphitrite finally gets along with me" he looked at Nico from the side "Although he still doesn't get along with Persephone"

"She hates me because I'm not her child, Percy" Nico whisper yelled

"Can you blame her Nico? Dad kidnapped her then forced her to stay with him for half the year" Bones said

"But what has that got to do with _me!"_ Nico stressed "Hang on, you're not her child, yet she loves you"

"I'm a girl" Bones smirked

"Yeah, yeah" Nico grumbled "She didn't like Bianca either"

"Hey Tempe, is your partner supposed to know what we're talking about because he's been watching us for the whole conversation" Percy whispered in Greek

"Crap, no he's not supposed to" she hissed

"Are we going?" Nico asked

"Yes, we are" she hissed and as she glared at Booth as she passed him.

"Wow, Booth, what did you do to piss off Bren?" Angela appeared out of nowhere and asked the question.

"I have no idea but I gotta run a security check on those two guys" he said as he went to a computer "Bones mentioned their names, Nico and something beginning with P.... or Q"

"Oh My God, that's Percy and Nico? Her brothers?" Angela squealed "I can't believe I have met the two famous ones"

Booth looked up from the computer, "What do you mean the 'two famous ones'?"

Angela looked at him and said "Sweetie, maybe it's time for you to know a few things about Bren and her family" as she led him to her office.

--

"Percy, what will happen if Zeus finds out?" Temperance stressed

"Hell" Nico murmured before Percy could think of a response

"We have to go to our fathers" Percy said reluctantly "They might know what to do in this situation"

"Yeah, you're right" Nico said

Temperance leaned forward into the front seat of Percy's car "And who do we go to first? Hades or Poseidon?"

--

A palace under the sea housed a man. A man that wore Hawaiian shirts and Bermuda triangle shorts. And he was upset. He'd been watching Percy and Nico reunite with the daughter he had last seen when she was 15. They were in trouble and he would help them. They deserved his help.

--

A tall man with black hair and obsidian eyes watched over his children with an impassive gaze. He knew that he had to help his children, but he could only imagine the repercussions if Zeus wasn't in a good mood.

But he should help them. Persephone walked up to the back of his chair and whispered in his ear "And what will we be able to do to help them at the moment?"

And for once in his immortal life, Hades had no idea.

--

Zeus watched them over with angry eyes. He couldn't believe that they had so carelessly tossed the secret out into the open, but, he had made allowances to them three before. Paul Blofis for Percy and Angela Montenegro for Temperance. Maybe he could allow this person to know as well, he could see in the mortal's mind that he was trustworthy and would only tell the secret to save the world.

The amount of fear generated by the three travellers was amusing though, and it made him happy that he has such fear striking power in other peoples mind.

--

"They're WHAT?" Booth shouted

"You heard me, sweetie" Angela said calmly

"You're telling me, that Bones, Percy and Nico are demigods? Oh, and the Greek Gods are real?" Booth said "They're just myths Angela!"

"Imagine people saying that about you" Angela smiled

"And Zeus is going to attack Hades and I when he realises that he have protected our children" A male voice spoke up behind them.

Booth whipped around. "Who are you?" he demanded "Tell me now!"

The man stared at him with cool logic in his eyes which reminded Booth of somebody.

"Bones, you're Bones dad" Booth figured

"Yes, I am Poseidon, Pandora's Father" he bowed his head slightly "The God of the Sea, The Makers of Horses, The Bringer Of Earthquakes"

"Um, you're not here to kill me are you?" Booth gulped

"No, in fact, if Zeus is in a bad mood, he could very well kill Pandora, Percy, Nico and yourself" Poseidon said

"We're going to visit Zeus, Special Agent Seeley Booth" Poseidon stated. "We will collect the others on the way there"

Poseidon grabbed his arm and Booth felt himself disintegrate into water. He wondered if Bones could do this? She probably could seeing as this person was her father. They materialised in a spacious elegant room.

"Where are we?" Booth questioned as he looked around

"We are on the 600th floor of the Empire State building in New York" Poseidon replied. "They will be here soon"

"Who?" Booth asked

"My son, my daughter and my nephew, and my brothers and the rest of the council" Poseidon stood said worriedly "The more Gods here, the less likely that you are to get out of this alive"

A sound emanated from the corner of the room as three people stepped out of it. He could recognise them.

"Bones!" Booth shouted

"Booth? What are you doing here?" she hissed

"I brought him here Pandora" her father told her

She turned her glare on him then as he stated "Your glaring is second best to Hades, Pandora. I knew that Zeus might grant him knowledge of us, and if he does, then _your _agent can know everything about you. And your world"

She glared at him harder as she said "Don't call me that, _Father_"

Poseidon looked at her sadly as he said "I've spent so long watching you, trying to help you when you needed help. Like when you were buried underground in the car"

"I know. I heard you speaking in my mind, telling me what to do. And if I was going to make a mistake, how not to make it" she stated coldly.

"You shouldn't argue with each other as much as you do. What about when you're trying to overthrow me" Zeus made his presence clear as he entered the room. He looked to Poseidon "Again"

"I .... you aren't going to listen no matter what I say" Poseidon grumbled

"When are you going to get over that Dad" Percy asked

Poseidon looked at Percy sadly but didn't say anything.

Nico looked at the two Gods nervously. "Are you going to let Agent Booth to live?" he asked Zeus anxiously

What?" Zeus looked at him in shock "Oh, yes, yes, he can live, now get out of here"

"Thank You, Uncle Zeus" Bones bowed before Zeus.

"Goodbye Uncle" Percy and Nico chanted in unison

Booth saw Bones wave her arm before he once again dissolved into water. He reappeared in Bones' apartment. It was the same as it was before any of this had happened, before she had been buried by the Gravedigger. It felt like such a long time ago now. He sighed.

Percy looked at Bones and signalled that he and Nico were going to leave. "I'll see you soon"

"Yeah, I'll see you on the 29th Pan" Nico smiled at them both

"Oh, yeah, I'd forgotten about that. I'll see you then" Bones smiled at her relative. Booth made a mental note to find out how they were related.

Percy grasped Nico's shoulder and smiling at us, they disappeared in a swirl of water, leaving me and Bones alone in her apartment.

She turned to me and smiling slightly "Wait until you meet my other parent"

Finished

Sorry if it seemed rushed, but thank you for reading. If you like it there's a sequel on the backburner of how she left the Olympian world.


End file.
